


Princess

by gothgirlmahi



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Edging, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced age regression, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Squirting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgirlmahi/pseuds/gothgirlmahi
Summary: You never thought one date with an Avenger would end up with you locked in his house, playing out his fantasy.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

Your eyes shot open, frantically darting around the unfamiliar space. You were laid on your back completely naked, tied to a bed. The white sheets were rough under your bare skin. Your wrists and ankles were bound, seemingly attached to ropes at the bottom of the bed.

Panic took over your mind. This was definitely not your house and not your bed. The room you were in was small and unpainted with two doors, one leading to your left and the other to your right. There were no windows to see out of.

Part of you wanted to call for help but you suppressed the urge. The person who brought you here was probably still around. A light and hazy feel clouded your brain and after tugging at your restraints for a while, you were tired. You but your lip, trying to silence the tears you knew were coming. You didn’t want to cry. You had to be strong. Whatever this was, you would get out.

A few minutes passed and your breath never calmed. Still agitated, still waiting to see why you were here, why it had to be you. You hadn’t done anything to anyone, at least not that you’d known. You were a nice law abiding citizen who certainly did have any enemies so why were you here?

The door to your left began to creak open you supposed you would get answers soon. You nearly had a heart attack when he walked through.

“Bucky?” you asked, chest heaving wildly with fear. His mouth was pressed into a hard line as he approached you, staring down at you in the bed.

You knew him. _You knew him!_ You and Bucky had gone on a date, on _one_ date and you hadn’t planned on seeing him again after that. Although he was an Avenger, there something about him set you off. Now you knew what.

Bucky’s lips curled into a sweet smile and he put a hand on your cheek.

“Good morning, princess. Did you sleep well?”

There were a lot of things you wanted to say.

_What the fuck is wrong with you?_

_Why the hell did you bring me here?_

_You’re crazy._

But you settled for something less combative.

“Can you untie me?”

He shook his head and gave your cheek a pat before sitting down next to you.

“No. Not yet. I guess we need to talk, huh?”

“Why would you do this? You don’t even know me,” you stammered out. Bucky shook his head.

“I know you need me. The world is a dangerous place and you need Daddy to take care of you.”

A tear slipped down your face and Bucky swiped it away with his thumb.

“Please don’t hurt me,” you begged, attempting to curl in on yourself and being held back by the ropes. Bucky set his hand on your hip, rubbing circles into your bare skin.

“Shh. None of that. I won’t hurt you unless you make me.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Daddy loves you, honey. Don’t be scared, it won’t be so bad. I’ll make you feel so good and all you have to do is be a good girl.”

“I’m really confused and I’m scared. Please let me go,” you begged. Bucky shook his head. A look of frustrated anger took over his face as he looked down at you.

“I know this isn’t going to be easy but you will accept me.” The cold anger raging in his eyes almost made you gasp. He stood and pulled off his shirt which sent adrenaline running through your veins.

“You don’t have to do this. I promise I won’t tell anyone. Please. Please just let me go. I _swear on my life_ I won’t tell anyone.”

He slid his pants and his underwear down and you were greeted with the sight of his half hard cock. His hand wrapped around his cock, jerking himself off as he looked at you.

“You’re so pretty when you beg. Keep that up. You’ll be begging for my dick soon.”

Bucky climbed on the bed and you closed your legs quickly. He pried then apart easily despite your attempts otherwise. He laid between your legs, keeping your thighs open with his own. You wanted to push back against him but your restraints could just barely reach him.

“Your body is mine. You belong to me. Remember that.”

“Stop!”

He slid the head of his cock against your clit and you squirmed. He did it again, taking up a gentle rhythm against you. There was nothing you could do to stop him, nothing you could do at all but cry and beg him not to go through with this. With every protest you uttered, he only seemed urged on more. Slick started to gather between your legs and you hated yourself for it. Bucky just smiled and began to press into you.

His member was thick, stretching you open uncomfortably even with your growing arousal. When he was fully sheathed in you, he threw his head back with a groan.

“I knew your pussy would be amazing but fuck.”

He slammed into you with a hard thrust before doing it again and again until he was ramming into you with abandon. His hips slapped against yours mercilessly and the headboard hit the wall with every thrust. A hand came to close around one breast while his mouth went to the other. With his free hand, he pulled your leg closer around his waist to get better leverage over you.

“Please stop,” you tried again. He pulled off of your nipple and shook his head. In the low light his blue eyes were nearly black and his gaze seemed absolutely feral as he took you.

“Daddy loves hearing you beg, princess. Do it again. _Tell me to stop_.”

He pressed his face into your skin, giving a low growl before biting your shoulder. You yelped in surprise and he licked the bite mark slowly, sucking a bruise into your skin. After the pain and shock subsided, you tried to ignore the growing feeling inside you. Your breath was ragged as you tried to keep a level head, keep from slipping into—

“Are you gonna cum?” he asked suddenly. You shook your head with silent tears streaking your skin. Bucky slid his thumb into his mouth before bringing the wet appendage down to your clit. As soon as it made contact, your eyes were rolling back.

“I’ll let you cum if you do one thing for me.”

“Stop,” you said weakly. Bucky increased the pressure on your clit and you felt yourself barreling towards an orgasm.

“Beg daddy to let you cum,” he demanded. When you shook your head, his metal hand was almost instantaneously wrapped around your neck.

“Beg daddy to let you cum,” he repeated. The little smirk on his face showed the sadistic pleasure he was taking in this. When his hand began to squeeze around your neck, you were nearly frozen in panic although the tingling in your core was still distracting you.

“Please daddy let me cum,” you begged, humiliated at your situation. Bucky laughed and let up the pressure on your neck, but he kept his hand there. The cold metal on your skin was contrasted with the heat between your legs and Bucky working you towards a shameful release.

“That wasn’t hard, now was it? Cum for me, baby. Squeeze that pretty cunt on my cock.”

Your legs shook uncontrollably as your orgasm took over. Back arched off the bed and moaning wantonly. Bucky seemed pleased at the sight, not stopping his ministrations until you were completely strung out. To your surprise, he pulled out. Cock still hard and leaking. When he started to untie your legs, worry set in.

“Are you letting me go?” It was wishful thinking on your part but you had to ask. Bucky looked at you like you were stupid and gave your now free leg a little pat.

“Daddy loves you but first he has to break you. I’m gonna fuck your pretty ass, sweetheart.”

“No, please! No! I’m not ready, I’ve never—“

“Shh, baby girl. It’s okay. Just calm down,” he said while roughly flipping you over. You flailed around on the bed, kicking your legs but he was able to very quickly subdue you. He roughly opened your legs, once again settling between them. His metal hand slapped your ass before groping you roughly.

“Bucky, please, I’ll suck you off. I’ll do anything. Please don’t do this.”

Bucky chuckled darkly, leaning over you to whisper in your ear.

“Baby, you’re gonna suck my dick later anyway.”

He pulled your hips up, forcing you to arch your back. His metal fingers dipped through your folds, collecting your slick on his hand. He pulled your ass cheeks apart and slid one metal finger through that tight ring of muscle. When you cried out in pain he hushed you.

“Don’t act like nobody’s ever fucked your ass before, slut. I know your holes were like a revolving door before you met me. I saw that vibrator you have. The double penetration one. So I know you like it.”

When he pushed another finger into you, you held tightly to your restraints, gritting your teeth. He pressed into you as far as he could go before finally adding a third finger. Silent tears ran down your face while you laid face down on the mattress.

“How does that feel?” he asked. Your only response was a groan of pain. When he had enough of working your open for him, you felt the head of his cock press against your tight hole. He slid in with some force and you screamed out in pain. It felt like you were being ripped apart. Bucky moaned loudly above you, taking hold of your hips and slowly pressing in further.

“I’m not gonna last long. I’ve never felt anything this tight in my life. It’s like every part of you was made for me.”

He pulled you back against his dick and you sniffed through your tears. You knew there was no use in begging him but you couldn’t stop. You would do anything to stop the pain.

“Please stop, please! It’s hurts so much!”

“Fuck. If you keep begging me like that I’m not going to be able to control myself. I hope you know the tears only make me want to fuck you more. Your ass is so goddamn tight. We’re definitely doing this again.”

Bucky wrapped his metal arm around your waist while the flesh one rested against your back. He held you still while he fucked into you quickly. You clenched your jaw, just wanting it all to be over. His hips stutters in their rhythm and his breath hit your neck in a little gasp. He was close.

“Oh fuck yeah. That’s it. Taking my big cock like a good girl. I’m gonna cum so deep inside you, sweetheart. Has anyone ever cum in your ass?”

You vigorously shook your head.

“You’re a liar, but we’ll work on that.”

Bucky groaned above you and spilled into you, filling you with his warm seed. He pulled out slowly and you winced from the pain. Tears still flowed freely down your face and you laid face down in the sheets. Bucky got off the bed and slapped your ass before leaving and closing the door behind him.

You cried until you were out of tears. The situation you were in was unbelievable but you couldn’t find it in yourself to cry anymore. He said he wanted to break you and he was doing a good job of it so far. You were shaking from the pain and from the cold of the room. Your wrists were sore from being trapped in the same position for hours. Between your legs felt disgusting.

It was impossible to know what was going through his mind. you thought you had parted on good terms. Besides, Bucky had seemed so nice. He just wasn’t right for you. Now at least you knew your instinct was right.

Bucky came down later with a glass of water. He didn’t say anything, just shoved it toward your lips. When you didn’t drink, he grabbed your chin in his hand.

“Open your fucking mouth,” he told you. Fear compelled you to listen. You gulped down the water, finally realizing how thirsty you were. Bucky gave a nod of approval when you were done.

“That should help you sleep.”

Bucky sat next to you in silence, just staring at the wall. As the minutes passed, you could feel your body calming and eyes struggling to stay open. Eventually you couldn’t fight it anymore and fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

You came to the next day with your head fuzzy and confused. Your wrists were still bound but your legs were free. A thin grey blanket was laid over you. Between your thighs was the crusty feeling of dried cum and you winced with pain at the memory of what he had done.

The most unbelievable part of this situation was that is was _him_. When you went out with him, Bucky Barnes was nice, he was sweet even, he just wasn’t your type. When he asked for a second date you gently told him the truth and he said he understood. Clearly he didn’t. You just didn’t get it. He was an Avenger. He was supposed to be the one that came in to save the day and now he was holding you hostage. As a sex slave? Maybe he wanted to kill you? You couldn’t be sure.

The thought of him terrified you. Just the idea that he was nearby just doing anything had you shaking. Your neck was sore from where he wrapped his hand around it. Burning humiliation spread through you. He made you beg for him, he liked it. Bucky Barnes was a sick fucking monster and you had to get away from him. There was no way you could accept this situation.

He said he wanted to break you and you knew you couldn’t let him. You’d just have to be strong enough until you found an opportunity to get out. A morbid thought took over. Even if you did get out, who was going to believe you over an Avenger?

A few minutes stewing in silence left you jumpy when the door opened. Bucky walked in holding a bowl in one hand and a glass of water in the other. He set them both on the metal chair in the corner before approaching you again. His eyes settled on your restraints and he went to untie them.

“If you fight me, you’ll get tied up again. Nod if you understand.”

You nodded and felt your wrist go limp as it was freed. He started working on the other one and bubbles of hope started to gather within you. When your other wrist was free, it fell to your side. You gathered your hands up trying to get the circulation back in them. Right after, Bucky was hauling you off the bed by your arm and you clumsily let him lead you to the other door in the room. He opened it and pushed you in.

“Clean up,” he said before closing the door.

You looked around and saw you were in a bathroom. Simple with a toilet, sink and tub with shower attachment. Some bath products sat on a little table. You quickly went about cleaning yourself up and scrubbing your body vigorously under a stream of hot water. The only wish you had was to rub him off of you. After a few minutes under the spray of the shower, Bucky knocked loudly on the door.

“Hurry up!” You were surprised he didn’t just burst in, but you quickly finished washing yourself. After turning the shower off and getting out, you pulled a towel around yourself to dry.

When you walked out, Bucky was sitting on the edge of the bed. He glanced up and down your body before gesturing for you to sit on his lap. You forced your legs forward before reluctantly setting yourself down on him.

Bucky reached for the bowl he brought in and now you could see what it was. A bowl of unappetizing looking oatmeal. He took a spoon of it and shoved it toward your mouth.

“I can feed myself,” you interjected.

“Open your fucking mouth,” he demanded, much like he did the previous night. You listened and opened. The oatmeal was a plain tasting lukewarm sludge at that point and you almost spit it out. Bucky gave you a severe look and you swallowed it. He continued feeding you like that until the bowl was empty.

After putting that to the side, he grabbed the water.

“Did you drug me last night?” you asked. You could hear Bucky sigh.

“There’s nothing in it. It’s just water. I only wanted you to get some sleep last night. You have to get used to having a bedtime.”

The phrase _having a bedtime_ sent a cold chill of fear through you, but you let him hold the water to your lips. It didn’t taste like anything but neither did the water last night. When you were done he set it down again.

“Alright, stand up,” he said and you listened. He pulled off your towel and left you naked again. Goosebumps spread across your skin from the cold. Bucky picked you up and laid you on the bed in your previous position. When he reached for the restraints you pleaded with him.

“Please don’t tie me up again. It hurts so much. I won’t fight.” Bucky looked at the tears springing up in your eyes then to the red and raw looking marks around both of your wrists. For a split second you could swear you saw a bit of guilt in his expression.

“Okay,” he finally said, “I’ll be right back.”

Bucky left back through the door and left it open. You could hear another door opening and him walking up some steps. You didn’t leave from your spot on the bed, you didn’t even try to peek out. He was clearly toying with you. When he came back down he closed the door behind him, holding something very familiar in his hands.

It was your vibrator. Your very nice G spot vibrator you bought yourself for Christmas. It was a pretty light pink color and he stared at it in his hands, turning it a few times.

“You know, I found several of your little toys. I think we’re going to have some fun today. Maybe if you’re good we can both have fun. Sound good?”

Bucky climbed on the bed, not bothering to take off his clothes and set himself between your legs. As much as you wanted to fight him, you didn’t. There was no use. He was much stronger than you and if last night was any indication, he was not above getting violent with you. He set the vibrator next to you and just stared between your legs.

“I wanted you since I first saw you. This is like a dream come true. Now you’re all mine. This,” he held his hand against your pussy, “is all mine.“

Bucky leaned down and put your legs over his shoulders. He nibbled lightly on your folds before sliding his tongue inside you. You whimpered, trying desperate to hold your hips still. His tongue slowly dragged out of you and up to your clit. A few careful licks had you biting your lip trying not to moan. When he sucked hard on your clit, a little gasp left your throat.

You were definitely getting wet. The urge to grind your hips against him was strong but you couldn’t give him that satisfaction. In an attempt to control yourself, you dug your nails into the sheets. Grilling tightly and trying to stay still. Just as you were getting worked up, almost close enough to cum, he pulled his face away from you. Seeing the lower half of his face covered in your arousal made you look away.

“You taste amazing, baby girl. I knew you’d be sweet as sugar. Daddy’s going to make you feel so good.“

Bucky grabbed the vibrator against and slowly pushed it inside you. He turned it on the lowest setting, which was still high enough to make your entire body jolt with pleasure. He never turned it up, just watched you squirm and writhe on the bed. Your mouth slightly parted with little gasps slipping past your lips. Bucky moved the position of the vibrator just a little and you desperately tried to move away from him. You were very close to cumming.

He stopped the vibrator completely and grabbed your hips.

“Don’t be difficult. I really want you to enjoy yourself.”

He slid the vibrator in and out of you a few times while pressing his thumb against your clit. When he started it again, it was on a higher setting. That and his thumb rubbing circles on your clit had you clenching around the vibrator. Your hips moved of their own accord trying to get closer to the source of pleasure.

“I’ll let you cum. But you have to beg for it.”

Barely capable of speech, you shook your head. When he stopped the vibrator you let out a groan of frustration.

“How can I be expected to let you cum if you don’t ask nicely. It’s only polite, baby girl. Just say ‘daddy, please let me cum’ and if it sounds genuine I’ll let you.”

“No,” you said, still trying to hold out. Bucky only smiled and started up the vibrate again. This time on the highest setting. You could barely handle it. In what seemed like seconds later you were hurtling toward your orgasm. Bucky stopped again and gave you a self satisfied smirk.

He brought you just to the edge countless times, just to let up and leave you frustrated. Tired. Humiliated. He wanted you to beg and you wouldn’t so he would force it. In his head you were sure he would see it as you begging for him not begging for the torture to end. But the feelings he was creating in you felt so good and you could hardly help yourself. It had to end.

“Please let me cum!” you screamed out.

“Do better,” he said.

“Daddy, please I need to cum! I need to so bad I’m so close! Please I just need to cum!”

“That’s what I like to hear, princess.”

When he finally let you cum, let you fall over that edge, you could hardly control yourself. The amazing release of tension had your legs shaking uncontrollably. Your eyes rolled back, lost in the pleasure. As Bucky stimulated you through your orgasm, a gush of fluid rushed out of you and onto his arm and the bed.

After you were strung out and begging for him to stop, he finally pulled the vibrator out of you and turned it off. Your eyes floated up to him, to see an awed expression on his face.

“That was fucking amazing. Daddy made you cum hard, huh?

Your legs were still shaking. Bucky seemed pleased by how disheveled you were. Heat crept across your skin as you took in his look of satisfaction. Like he won. He was winning, you supposed. You didn’t know how much longer you could take this.

Everyday after that went by sort of the same. He would come down to make you eat, then implement whatever sexual torture he chose that day. He would only restrain you on the days you were bold enough to fight back. The days you fought back typically didn’t go well. At first it was hard understanding why you were here. Clearly Bucky was unstable and not willing to take your rejection but there was more.

He clearly had some kind of fetish and it went past a simple daddy kink. He had it in his head that he was taking care of you because you were his “little girl.” His goal was to implement routine especially with phrases like “bath time” and “bedtime” being thrown around. Whatever he was thinking, you almost didn’t want to know. If how he treated you was any indication, his mind had to be a scary place.

Bedtime was usually the scariest part. After he got done fucking you, he would bring you a glass of water. You knew for absolutely certain it was drugged every night. He told you bedtime was important for little girls. There was no telling how long you’d been there and Bucky certainly wasn’t offering the information. The longer you stayed, the more hopeless your situation seemed to get. You knew there would probably be no one breaking down doors to save you from a literal super hero.


	3. Chapter 3

You woke up screaming. Red blinded your vision even after you came to your senses. You’d had plenty of nightmares since coming here but none as vivid as the last. Bucky’s hand around your throat and your blood splattered across the ground. Looking to see the white sheets of your bed stained in blood fed your hysteria.

Seconds later Bucky was running through the door and you sobbed when you saw him. You couldn’t stop crying. You were tired. Sore. Upset and frustrated and now you were bleeding. Of course your period would have come along sometime but now? While you felt at your lowest? Bucky’s eyes widened when he took in the sight of the blood. You could see the gears in his was turning as he made the connection that you weren’t bleeding because were hurt.

“Hey, baby. Calm down, okay. Everything’s going to be fine.”

He approached you cautiously but you could only see a blurry outline of him through your watery eyes. His arms wrapped around you and you didn’t fight back. A hand rubbed down your back gently.

“Shh. It’s okay. You’re going to be okay.”

Bucky had never been this soft with you. Being wrapped in his arms gave you the human contact you had been craving. You were touch starved for any kind of affection and you were distraught enough that you’d even take it from your captor. Bucky was strong and warm, something about him in that moment made you feel safe even though you knew he was the only threat around.

Once your sobs had died down, you went limp in his arms. Bucky pressed a kiss to the top of your head.

“We’re gonna get you cleaned up, okay?”

You didn’t give him a reply. You couldn’t think of anything to say.

He picked you up from the soiled sheets and carried you to the bathroom. From there he turned on the shower and helped you in. When you made no move to wash yourself, he started doing it for you.

Everything in you felt numb. Like there was no point anymore. Like fighting back would be useless. If you just let him do what he wanted, he probably wouldn’t hurt you again. If you complied with his fantasy, maybe things wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe.

Bucky washed you carefully and methodically. No sexual advances were made, his only goal seemed to clean you up. After he was done, he dried you off with a towel and pressed a kiss to your cheek. When he pulled a pair of clean underwear and a pack of pads from underneath the sink, you almost felt crazy. Those certainly hadn’t been there before so he probably put them there at some point while you slept. Thinking of Bucky in the room with you while you slept wasn’t a good thought so you brushed it aside.

As Bucky helped you into the underwear, you realized what this must look like to him. Submission. Resignation. You were being dependent on him just how he wanted. Letting him take care of you. He picked you up again and you supposed he would take you back to your bed. When he left the bathroom, he didn’t stop though. He carried through the door on the other side of the room.

Your eyes lit up with the sight of an open door at the top of a staircase. Passing the threshold left you in awe. A beautifully furnished house with yet another staircase going to another floor. The living room was an open space with a large TV and a nice couch. The kitchen was on the opposite side but all you could see was the intricate backsplash before Bucky was carrying you up the next set of stairs.

“There’s something I’ve been working on for you,” he said as he carried you through the hallway. He pushed open a door to your right and a rainbow of colors met your eyes. Bucky sat you on an amazingly plush bed and you turned in every direction to take in your surroundings.

The first thing you noticed was all the stuffed animals. A pink unicorn, a brown teddy bear, and many others littering the bed and shelves. The bedsheets had little gold crowns on them and the word princess types out in pink as a pattern. On the desk across the room you could make out a stack of coloring books. The toy box in the corner sent a special type of unease up your spine and you had to take a breath to calm yourself.

The fear inside you steadily built as your eyes perused the room, before your gaze was once again fixed on Bucky. His expression was neutral as he sat next to you.

“Here’s how this is going to work,” he trailed off, thinking. Your hands were balled into fists with your nails digging into your palms.

“When I met you, I thought you were perfect. And you are. Now you’re mine. You are going to be my perfect little girl and I’m going to take care of you. You’ll never have to worry about anything as long as you listen to me.”

The mounting terror in your expression must have been obvious because Bucky smiled and placed a hand on your shoulder.

“Don’t worry. This won’t be so scary. All you have to do is listen to me. I think you’re ready now. I don’t have a lot of rules. You’re not allowed to leave, you have to speak respectfully to me so no cursing unless I’m inside you, you have to call me Daddy and you have to do what I say when I say it.

Your tucked your shaking hands under your thighs while Bucky stood from the bed and walked to a dresser. He dug through the drawers for a bit before pulling out a short pink nightgown and bringing it back to you.

“I’m going to go make you something to eat. I want you to put this on. Do you need Daddy to help you?”

“No,” you stammered out nervously, “I can do it.”

Bucky smiled and pressed a kiss to you head before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Your mind was alight with panic. You knew Bucky had issues but this was absurd. And he thought you were perfect, perfect enough to be locked in his house and unwillingly take part in his fantasy. No matter what you did, you couldn’t calm down. Breathing exercises weren’t helping and you really wanted to scream. Your cheeks were wet with silent tears and you swiped your palms against your face, trying to wipe them away.

By the time he came back, your eyes were still burning from the remnants of tears and you knew your eyes had to be red from your sobbing. Bucky gave you a pitying look that made you a little angry and a little more hopeless.

He was holding several things on a tray and began to unload them. A sandwich on a plate, uninteresting, but much better than plain oatmeal. He put it on your nightstand along with a glass of juice you were immediately suspicious of. The things you didn’t expect were a heating pad and a single pill that you instantly recognized as pain medication. You were unsure how to feel about that.

When you grabbed the sandwich and began to eat, Bucky just watched you for a while. Just as you were finishing he sat down next to you again.

“If you start feeling cramps or pain or anything you can take the medicine when you’re ready.”

“Okay. Thank you.” You don’t know why you thanked him. It seemed somehow appropriate and abhorrent at the same time.

“I’ll show you where the bathroom is. You’re only allowed to go there and back to your room. Maybe soon I’ll let you into the rest of the house.”

You nodded. The two of you were silent for a moment. You reached over to take a sip of the juice. It was sweet and fruity but you couldn’t identify what fruit. Probably the artificial kind. It left a bad aftertaste and you made a face.

“You don’t like it? Sorry. I’ll give you something better later.”

You couldn’t fashion a reply to that statement so you decided to ask a question.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead,” he said with no hesitation. He looked a bit curious at what you were going to say.

You wanted to word your question carefully so he didn’t get upset.

“What happens when you need to go on a mission?”

“Oh,” he looked a bit relieved as he spoke, “don’t worry about that. I’m retired.”

“I see.”

“I know this is hard to adjust to, but I just want you to know, this went well for you. Other girls haven’t been so lucky.”

Your face fell.

“Other girls?”

Bucky turned away, looking a bit pained, like he was recalling a bad memory. His jaw tensed before he stood up again.

“Don’t worry about it.”

He left.


End file.
